1997
by Ka Radcliffe
Summary: 3o lugar no I challenge PP do Fórum 3v. Percy se da conta de seus erros e tenta resolvelos, mesmo que um problema sempre leve a outro. Song com a música 1997, Hateen.


**1997**

_ i Mil novecentos e noventa e sete_

_Novembro, ainda me lembro_

_Era fim de ano eu não tinha nada e você um novo emprego_

_Foi quando tudo aconteceu_

_A vida era difícil, mas juntos tudo estava bem _

_Alguma brigas claro, mas isso é tão normal quando se quer alguém_

_Como eu quis você /i _

Do jeito que a neve caía, não parecia que fosse parar tão cedo. Percy observava a estreita rua, já totalmente branca. Normalmente, o asfalto gasto estaria coberto de lixo ou com poças de água de alguma chuva recente. Observou, um pouco satisfeito, que os mendigos e os cachorros de rua não estavam mais lá. Provavelmente, recolhidos em algum abrigo improvisado.

Todos foram surpreendidos com o frio que chegara mais cedo aquele ano. Ainda mais, com tanta neve. Eles não sabiam explicar o por quê. Quer dizer, os i _trouxas /i _não sabiam, mas os bruxos sabiam, exatamente. O mundo mágico ainda estava tentando se restabelecer devido a, finalmente, derrota de Voldemort. Por isso, a natureza reagia daquele jeito. E tudo que ele desejava era que a varinha estivesse mais perto dele, para que não precisasse levantar e ir até a mesa, para poder acender a lareira.

Observou a rua deserta. Por que ela estava demorando tanto?

Soltou um longo suspiro, pondo-se de pé. Pôde sentir o corpo agradecer, por não estar mais na poltrona tão desconfortável. Mas os pés, caso pudessem falar, provavelmente xingariam. Mesmo com meias grossas, o frio que vinha do chão de madeira penetrava-lhe o corpo. Caminhando nas pontas dos pés, alcançou a varinha na mesa e com um aceno um pouco mais brusco do que pretendia, a lareira se iluminou com uma grande labareda. Foi realmente um susto quando o fogo engoliu a sala e, em instantes, já havia sumido, resumindo-se apenas ao quadrado da lareira.

Ainda estava de olhos arregalados, segundos depois, quando a porta se abriu com um clique e Percy pode ver uma jovem com cabelos loiros, longos, caindo-lhes nos ombros, por sua vez, cobertos de neve.

- O que houve aqui? - Penélope perguntou, retirando o casaco pesado e jogando-o sobre a cama encostada no canto do cômodo.

- Ah... Um... pequeno acidente... Mas já está tudo resolvido... - disse, em tom responsável, correndo para ajudá-la com as bolsas que carregava.

Penélope girou nos calcanhares, dando as costas a Percy, ignorando a ajuda oferecida. Colocou as compras na mesa de madeira gasta. O ruivo ficou parado no meio do cômodo.

O apartamento era simples, para não dizer medíocre. Eram apenas três cômodos. Um, onde eles se encontravam no momento, usavam como sala e quarto. Havia também uma cozinha, e a porta no canto esquerdo da sala, dava em direção ao pequeno banheiro, sem instalação de água quente.

Coçando o braço, sem jeito, Percy observou a sala. Encostada em uma das paredes, perto da porta de entrada, estava uma cama de casal, velha, de madeira. Rangia muito quando se sentava nela. Os lençóis, ao menos, eram novos. A própria Penélope havia comprado, duas semanas depois de terem se mudado para aquele lugar. Eram de estampa floral, e realmente bonitos. Davam um toque especial ao lugar, tão melancólico.

Perto da porta da cozinha, ficava a mesa, também de madeira. Parecia que, pelo tempo, a madeira havia ficado mais clara. Algumas partes estavam manchadas, mas ela estava firme. O próprio Percy cuidara disso, depois de um almoço jogado fora, quando os dois sentaram-se para comer e tudo veio ao chão. Também tomara o devido cuidado para dar efeito duplo no feitiço nas cadeiras, para que o mesmo não acontecesse a nenhum dos dois.

Uma poltrona velha e gasta estava ao lado da janela, onde Percy estivera sentado, instantes antes. Na parede oposta, estava a lareira, agora acesa, aquecendo o lugar, e ao lado da porta do banheiro, estava uma estante, igualmente gasta, com vários livros de Percy e Penélope.

O ruivo foi arrancado de seus pensamentos, repentinamente. Olhou surpreso para Penélope, parada a sua frente. As compras ainda estavam em cima da mesa, intactas. Mas, o sorriso que a loira lhe lançou, o fez esquecer de imediato o frio, a ardência que o fogo lhe causara nos olhos e as compras.

- Você está sujo... - a voz dela chegou a seus ouvidos, trazendo-o parcialmente à realidade. - Aqui...

Ela se pôs nas pontas dos pés, até que as mãos pudessem tocar-lhe o nariz, sujo de fuligem.

- Você também está... - ele disse, rouco, a segurando pelos ombros e deixando um pouco de neve cair no chão.

- Fogo e gelo? - ela disse, em um tom brincalhão. - Será que combina?

Ele abriu um sorriso, tocando seu nariz no dela, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Por que a gente não faz a experiência? Poderei lhe responder com certeza...

Penélope deu um risinho, encolhendo os ombros.

- Você é mesmo um pervertido... - ela fez menção de afastar-se, mas os braços longos dele a trouxeram de volta, apertando-a contra seu peito.

- Está frio... fique aqui... - pediu, baixando a cabeça e fazendo com que os lábios roçassem o ouvido dela, causando-lhe um arrepio.

- Eu vou fazer um chocolate quente pra gente... Você adora chocolate quente, não é? - mordeu os lábios, afastando o pescoço para que pudesse encará-lo.

- Gosto muito mais de você...

Penélope pode ver os olhos castanhos brilharem maliciosamente por trás das lentes dos óculos. Sorriu, quando sentiu que ele começava a empurrá-la na direção da cama. Ela gostava desse Percy. Desse Percy que ninguém conhecia. Porque esse era somente seu Percy.

- Humm...

Percy se mexeu na cama. Com a visão embaçada, encontrou um bolinho de coberta na sua frente e sorriu. Apertou o que seria Penélope dormindo, embolada nas cobertas, contra seu peito. Sorriu, ao ver os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro. Em instantes, ela já estava acordada, fitando-o com a face amassada e os olhos espremidos de sono.

- Já é de manhã? - perguntou, procurando alguma claridade na janela sem cortinas.

- Não... Ainda é madrugada... - disse, apertando-a mais contra seu corpo, os dois encolhidos de frio. A lareira tinha o fogo quase completamente apagado.

- Hum, que bom... - ela passou os braços em volta dele, olhando-o com um sorriso.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam bagunçados, e ela teria corado se tivesse lembrado que ela mesma o bagunçara, horas antes. Ele estava sem óculos - esses deveriam estar largados em algum canto do chão, junto com as roupas - o que permitia a Penélope ver como os olhos castanhos eram especiais. Lindos e realmente marcantes. Havia algo neles que a fazia ter aquela imagem o dia inteiro, em sua mente.

- Por que você demorou ontem? - ele perguntou, a tirando de seus pensamentos. Os dedos brincando com seus fios loiros.

- Eu... tenho uma notícia... - ela abriu um sorriso, formando covinhas nos cantos dos lábios. Debruçou-se sobre ele, as mãos em seu peito.

- Notícia? Que notícia? - indagou, as mãos agora acariciando toda a extensão das costas dela.

Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio até soltar, feliz:

- Arrumei um emprego!

Depois disso, Percy não se importou muito se ela era a nova empregada do setor de feitiços do ministério. O fato de que ela tinha um emprego, e ele, não mais - já que se despedira assim que Remus Lupin virara ministro da magia - fez tudo mudar. E não fora para melhor.

_ i Eu quis matar todos seus amigos _

_Falsos e fingidos que sorriam ao me ver _

_E encontrava companhia num copo de bebida, um cigarro ou outra droga qualquer _

_Já que eu não tinha mais você /i _

- Percy, pare de agir como uma criança... Logo você!

Ele suspirou, afundando a mão entre os fios ruivos.

- Mas eu não posso ir pra lá! Você não entende?

- E como você vai viver! Me diz apenas isso! Você tem vinte e um anos, criatura! Um futuro todo nas mãos e vai desperdiçá-lo por besteira!

Percy levantou os olhos, fitando com atenção o par de olhos castanhos á sua frente.

- É fácil pra você, não é? É fácil levantar o dedo e apontar para o Weasley aqui!

- Não, não é fácil pra ninguém! Deixe de bancar um bebê mimado! Olhe só com quem você está falando! Acha que justo um lobisomem poderia julgar o que é ter uma vida fácil?

Percy abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha.

- Desculpe, Remus... Mas realmente... Não seria uma boa idéia. Não depois disso tudo...

Remus suspirou, passando a mão pelo rosto, buscando a calma de algum lugar desconhecido.

- Então me diz, como você vai viver? Você não tem mais a Penélope aqui, nem ninguém Percy! Deixe de ser tão turrão e aceite a proposta de um amigo!

O ruivo ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, observando os próprios pés. Tinha um emprego. Mas nada do que sonhara para si. Sempre fora ambicioso, e o emprego medíocre que tinha estava bem longe de seus sonhos. Mal dava para pagar o aluguel do apartamento e comer. Logo precisaria de roupas novas. E agora, sem Penélope, tudo se tornara mais difícil ainda. Ao menos, com ela ali dentro, o mundo parecia um lugar melhor. Mas sem a garota que amava e sem a família... Percy realmente não sabia a razão de viver.

Com as mãos segurando o queixo, levantou os olhos até encontrar Remus lhe olhando, ansioso.

- Ela...Ela ainda está lá? – perguntou, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

Remus deu um sorriso cúmplice, afirmando com um balançar da cabeça.

- Mas você não vai precisar encontrá-la, se não quiser...

Percy soltou um longo suspiro até finalmente conseguir dizer:

- Tudo bem. Aceito voltar para o ministério...

Seu reflexo no espelho informava que estava suficientemente bom. A roupa lavada e passada por ele mesmo, os cabelos ruivos penteados e os óculos limpos, firmes diante de seus olhos. Deu um sorriso. Percy Weasley estava de volta. O velho Percy. O que nunca deveria ter ido embora. O Percy que cresceria no ministério e provaria a todos que não era apenas mais um Weasley de cabeça vermelha.

Caminhou, sentindo o sapato gasto machucar-lhe um pouco, até a cozinha. Pegou uma xícara de café e pôs-se a beber, os olhos correndo pelo apartamento. Assim que tivesse dinheiro suficiente, sairia dali. Mudaria para uma casa realmente decente, digna dele.

Encostado na pia, olhando pela porta que ligava a cozinha ao outro cômodo da casa, não podia esconder um sorriso no rosto. Poderia estar nervoso, tenso e ansioso, mas só de pensar em encontrar Penélope em algum dos corredores do Ministério, sentia o estomago dar voltas e uma esperança crescer dentro de si.

Agora que estava de volta, eles talvez pudessem se reconciliar. Afinal, já não haveria mais motivos para estarem separados.

E foi com esses pensamentos em mente que Percy não se deu conta do que estava fazendo. A xícara de café em sua mão virava-se lentamente, e ele só percebeu que entornara o seu conteúdo quando sentiu o liquido quente atravessar a camisa e chegar-lhe a pele.

Soltou uma praga audível quando viu a mancha marrom aumentando e fixar-se na blusa azul. Ótimo, sua blusa da sorte estava suja justo no dia em que ele mais precisava dela!

Colocou a xícara em cima da pia e foi correndo ao banheiro, enquanto desabotoava a camisa.

- Argh, que ótimo! Parece que alguém lá em cima não vai muito com a minha cara...

Com a varinha, tentava a todo custo retirar a mancha, e todos os feitiços que tentava, o máximo que conseguiu foi uma grande mancha marrom, apenas mais clara. Soltou um longo suspiro.

Teria que ir ao ministério sem a camisa da sorte e rezar para que tudo desse certo. Desde seu novo emprego, o aceitamento das pessoas e, principalmente, a conversa que gostaria de ter com Penélope.

Jogou-se no sofá, pensando no tamanho de sua sorte. Foi quando sentiu algo em baixo de si. Levantou de imediato, retirando o embrulho de papel barato amarrado cuidadosamente com barbantes.

Merlin só poderia estar brincando com ele. E se divertindo i _muito /i ._

Com uma certa resistência, desamarrou o barbante e abriu os papéis, revelando o suéter tricotado pela mãe. Ela mandava todos os natais, como se Percy nunca tivesse brigado com a família e saído de casa.

Lá estava, entre os papeis baratos e o barbante desamarrado. Tinha a cor de tijolo e o P com um destacado amarelo-canário. Soltou um cansado e longo suspiro e deu-se por vencido. Vestiu o suéter, para que pudesse tampar a mancha de café da camisa da sorte. Ao menos assim não precisaria trocá-la.

Deu uma rápida olhada no espelho e viu-se como um verdadeiro Weasley. Chamava a atenção pelos cabelos vermelhos, e ainda mais pelo suéter da mesma cor, com aquele P enorme, amarelo. Mas ele estava realmente atrasado. E sem se importar i _muito_ /i com isso, ele foi para o ministério.

Ele podia sentir os olhares o seguindo conforme apertava os passos. Podia ver, pelo canto do olho, algumas das pessoas pararem para cochichar com os que estavam mais próximos. Algumas, exclamavam com surpresa. Outras, achando que seus olhos estavam vendo coisas irreais. Mas nenhum comentário fez Percy mudar seu caminho.

A cabeça levemente baixa, a pasta segura em uma das mãos. E foi assim que Percy Weasley desceu do elevador, entrando no corredor do andar de relações internacionais.

Suspirou, parando em frente a uma porta, ao final do corredor. Uma pequena placa dizia seu nome e de mais duas pessoas, que ele supôs serem os das pessoas com as quais dividiria o escritório. A placa era pequena e nada atraente, mas ao menos seu nome estava rigorosamente correto.

Assim que entrou, as duas pessoas que conversavam dentro do escritório pararam o que estavam fazendo e o olharam, surpresos.

- Ah... Bom... Bom dia... – disse de modo educado, mas notavelmente constrangido. Encaminhou-se até a única mesa vazia que havia na apertada sala e começou a colocar suas coisas.

- Você deve ser Percy Weasley... – um deles disse, fazendo Percy levantar o olhar para ele.

Tinha os cabelos muito lisos, finos que caíam em formato de cogumelo em sua cabeça, com a cor próximo a palha. Os fios iam até sua orelha, deixando-o com um ar desleixado e jovial. Tinha um brinco na orelha esquerda, e isso fez Percy lembrar de seu irmão mais velho. Os olhos cor de mel lhe sorriam, transmitindo simpatia.

- Sim, exatamente... – disse, apertando a mão que o loiro havia lhe estendido.

- Eu sou Paul Thomas... E esse é Sebastien Lefebvre – Paul indicou o rapaz atrás de si, e Percy também apertou sua mão.

Sebastien tinha o ar um pouco mais sério, mas ainda assim, brincalhão. Tinha os cabelos pretos bem cortados e um par de notáveis olhos azuis que brilhavam á distancia.

- Muito prazer...

E foi assim que ele começou seu primeiro dia de volta ao ministério.

i _Reaprender o caminho pra casa não foi algo tão simples_

_Nos primeiros dias eu me perdia nos meus passos_

_Sem você, eu mal sabia o que fazer._

_De vez em quando a gente se encontrava nas escadas eu tentava_

_Dizer algo e você sempre dava risada, tudo vai acabar bem /i _

A vida não estava sendo muito justa com ele nos últimos meses. Não mesmo. E tudo estava sendo rápido demais. Percy nunca acreditou que a volta de Voldemort – o qual ele preferia fingir julgar que nunca havia voltado ao poder – pudesse mudar tanto sua vida.

Graças a todas as mudanças e, odiava admitir, às próprias escolhas, acabara afastando-se de todos a quem amava ou desejava para si mesmo. Começando com a família. Havia saído de casa por ter vergonha do próprio sangue. Primeiro erro. Logo após ter ignorado todos da família e os amigos da família, vira-se obrigado a ter que engolir o próprio orgulho para trabalhar com o novo ministro, Remus Lupin. Preferira sair do emprego.

Com o salário bem menor do que o que ganhava no ministério, se mudou com Penélope para um apartamento medíocre. E ela nunca reclamara de absolutamente nada. Ele ainda tivera esperança de arrumar um emprego bom o suficiente para arrumar uma casa suficientemente boa para Penélope e para que finalmente conseguisse ter tudo o que sempre quis, que pudesse mostrar a todos que não era apenas mais um Weasley.

Mas a sorte nunca estava com ele. Parecia que o destino – se é que aquilo realmente existia – adorava se divertir às custas das desgraças dele. Como se tudo aquilo não fosse suficiente, Penélope entrara no ministério.

Odiava-se, claro, por ter sido ele mesmo a fizera querer aquilo. Por ter sido ele a convencê-la de que o Ministério era o melhor lugar para se trabalhar. Era difícil ter que engolir o orgulho e ver a noiva lá, junto com os inimigos. Não era apenas o fato de que o salário dela era maior que o seu, ia muito além disso. Era como se ela o estivesse traindo ao ir trabalhar lá.

Mas uma simples frase de Remus ecoando em sua cabeça o fez ver o quão errado estava. i _Percy, pare de agir como uma criança... /i _ Uma criança mimada. Era isso que ele estava sendo. Como se todos fossem culpados pelos seus problemas. Como se seu pai fosse culpado por ele ter nascido com os cabelos vermelhos e o sobrenome Weasley. Ele percebera, demasiado tarde, mas percebera... Era um Weasley. Era um grifinório. Errara, mas estava na hora de consertar seus erros. Ou, ao menos, algumas conseqüências de tais fatos.

O primeiro fora voltar ao ministério. Esse, ele odiava admitir, fora a mais fácil das tarefas. O próximo passo...

Percy fechou os olhos, sentindo o estômago dando voltas. O próximo passo seria o jantar na Toca. Naquela noite, seu cérebro completou, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno gemido.

Levantou os olhos do chão para fitar a casa a sua frente. Era grande, porém torta, e era obviamente segurada por magia. Perto da porta da cozinha havia um varal improvisado onde haviam alguns lençóis esquecidos. Mesmo no escuro, Percy pode perceber alguns gnomos correndo entre os arbustos. Como poderia ter ficado tanto tempo longe daquele lugar?

Fechou os olhos com força, abaixou a cabeça e apertou o buquê de flores que tinha em uma das mãos. Não pode evitar que as imagens invadissem sua mente. Apenas deixou sua mente vagar.

i _Da posição em que ele estava, podia ver os joelhos do pai, a única parte do corpo que estava á vista. Escutava o barulho de ferro chocando com alguma coisa sólida e, vez ou outra, a voz do homem mais velho falando algo._

_Estava parado, encostado em uma pilastra próxima a porta da garagem, enquanto Arthur Weasley estava sob algo trouxa, pelo que Percy se lembrava, chamado carro. Estava ali há alguns minutos, não dizia nada, e tinha duvidas que seu pai tivesse algum conhecimento de sua presença ali._

_Um barulho de algo se arrastando no chão fez Percy ter a imagem completa de seu pai. Os cabelos vermelhos molhados de suor, o rosto brilhando pelo mesmo, mas mesmo assim, o sorriso estava firme, sempre lá._

_- O que está fazendo aqui, Percy? – perguntou, pondo-se de pé._

_O pequeno Percy, de apenas dez anos de idade o observou, enquanto ele se esticava._

_- Mamãe mandou trazer isso... - com a cabeça, indicou uma jarra de suco na mesa ao seu lado._

_- Oh, Molly realmente é um anjo..._

_Após passar um pano no rosto, secando o suor, Arthur despejou em um copo o liquido amarelo e gelado que Percy havia trazido. Deu um grande e demorado gole e pôs o copo, menos da metade, novamente á mesa._

_- Estava ótimo... – disse, olhando para a figura magrela de Percy._

_O ruivinho ajeitou os óculos demasiado grandes para seu rostinho, dando um pequeno sorriso para o pai. Esse, retribuindo o sorriso, o pegou no colo e o levou até diante do carro._

_- O que acha? – perguntou, virando-se para o filho no colo._

_- É bonito... Mas para que serve?_

_Arthur sorriu, dando tapinhas na lataria azul do carro._

_- É um artefato trouxa, sabe... Os trouxas não usam pó de flu, nem aparatam, e muito menos usam portais... É isso aqui que eles usam, normalmente..._

_- É? – Percy o olhou, com um pequeno espanto. – E como funciona?_

_O homem andou com o filho no colo e entrou no carro, colocando-o no banco ao lado._

_- Está vendo isso aqui? – Arthur apontou algo parecido com uma fechadura, a baixo de algo redondo, qual ele viria saber ser o volante. – Aqui a gente coloca uma chave, mas como nós não temos... Vamos usar a varinha..._

_Ele tirou a varinha do bolso, tocando sua ponta onde deveria colocar a chave. De imediato o carro começou a tremer, arrancando um gritinho de surpresa vindo de Percy, que agarrou no banco, assustado._

_- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, os olhinhos arregalados por trás das lentes dos óculos._

_Arthur Weasley soltou um grito de exclamação e felicidade, começando a rir._

_- Está funcionando! Está realmente funcionando! Aqui vamos nós, Percy!_

_Mexendo em uma alavanca que estava entre os dois bancos, o Sr. Weasley fez com que o carro desse a ré._

_Foi com grande espanto que a Sra. Weasley, que pendurava algumas roupas no varal, viu o carro quebrando a porta da garagem e invadindo seu pomar._

_- Arthur! Arthur, você enlouqueceu! – ela gritava, enquanto, com um lençol jogado aos ombros, corria pelo quintal. – Arthur Weasley, não me diga que você esta com o Percy dentro dessa máquina de matar!_

_Mas dentro do carro, Arthur só conseguia vibrar de felicidade. Percy, ao seu lado, tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Não que estivesse gostando de estar dentro daquela... coisa, principalmente com tantos solavancos, mas a felicidade do pai era contagiante._

_- Arthur! – Molly voltou a gritar, puxando para o colo, uma Gina de seis anos que encontrou pelo caminho. – Arthur, os meninos estão jogando quadribol pra esse lado!_

_O desespero era obvio no rosto de Molly Weasley quando viu o carro se aproximando de onde os gêmeos, Gui e Carlinhos jogavam quadribol. /i _

Percy deu um pequeno sorriso. Engraçado como ainda se lembrava daquela tarde. Não acontecera nenhum acidente realmente grave. Apenas uma Gina chorosa pelo susto, uma partida de quadribol interrompida e um Rony que acordara de seu sono da tarde, sem entender nada.

Olhou em volta, observando com um pouco mais de atenção onde os lençóis balançavam no varal. Com passos devagar e silenciosos, ele alcançou a porta que já imaginava estar atrás das roupas estendidas.

Sentiu o tecido macio em suas mãos e o cheiro gostoso da infância invadindo suas narinas. Pelo jeito, a mãe nunca mudara os métodos de lavar roupas. i _Ainda bem... /i _, sua mente fez o favor de acrescentar.

Entrou no pequeno cômodo que anos antes havia sido garagem. Olhou as prateleiras que cobriam as paredes. Havia teias de aranhas por todos os lados e pouca luz. Poderia ter acendido a varinha para não tropeçar em nada, mas para que? Ele conhecia cada pedacinho daquele lugar...

Caminhou com passos arrastados até a prateleira mais próxima e esticou a mão até tocar alguns vidros que estavam postos ali. Sentiu a poeira deixando seus dedos ásperos e sabia que logo começaria a espirrar, mas não se importou. Olhou cada tomada ali... Só agora conseguia perceber a saudade que tinha da coleção de tomadas do pai.

Olhou para a prateleira ao lado, bem no topo... Lá estava ele... Riu sozinho. O velho patinho de borracha que convencera Rony de tomar banho tantas vezes.

Deu um sorriso triste ao lembrar que ele era quem Rony mais obedecia. Era ele começar a falar, e Rony ia tomar banho, ia ajudar a mãe, ou qualquer outra tarefa "impossível". Como conseguira se afastar tanto da família?

- Percy?

A voz chegou em seus ouvidos fazendo-o virar, surpreso.

- Pai...

Sua voz saiu mais baixa e rouca do que pretendia. Onde estava toda a braveza? Sua coragem e autoridade? Por que, diante daquele homem, ele simplesmente era apenas um menininho assustado? Apenas um menino raquítico que leva suco para o pai em um dia de verão.

Os dois se fitavam em silencio. Ninguém sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer, muito menos o que estava sentindo, exatamente. E foi de supetão que Percy largou o buquê de rosas que tinha nas mãos e atravessou o cômodo como um flash, pulando nos braços do pai.

Os soluços e o choro eram óbvios, só que ninguém que observasse a cena poderia dizer de quem os vinha. O abraço apertado fazia com que os corações batendo rápido se confundissem, parecendo ser apenas um. E choraram ali, abraçados, banhados pela escuridão.

- Arthur... Arthur!

A voz de Molly vindo do jardim chegou até eles de modo abafado, mas eles não se separaram. Puderam escutar o grito de surpresa que a mulher soltou ao chegar na porta.

Percy abriu os olhos para encontrar a mãe parada no portal que ligava a garagem e o jardim. A figura baixinha e rechonchuda dela não mudara muito. Alguns fios brancos entre a cabeleira ruiva e se reparasse com atenção, algumas novas rugas em volta dos olhos. Mas continuava com o ar maternal e gostoso que ele conhecia desde que se entendia por gente.

Ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e as gordas mãos estavam tampando a boca aberta pela surpresa.

Aos poucos, Percy se soltou do pai e enxugou os olhos. Arthur tinha um pequeno sorriso formando nos lábios. Com uma mão sobre o ombro de Percy, ele virou-se para Molly.

- Está tudo bem querida. Agora está tudo bem.

- Hey, cara... Chega de trabalhar, olha a hora... – Sebastien exclamou, dando uma espreguiçada em seu lugar.

- O Seb tem razão... Hoje é sexta feira, vamos aproveitar... – Paul disse, largando a pena sobre seu trabalho e esfregando os olhos.

- Eu já estou terminando...

A voz de Percy saiu abafada, conseqüência de alguns pergaminhos que ele tinha na boca, enquanto vasculhava sua mesa a procura de algo aparentemente importante.

- Você já terminou... – Seb disse, com um aceno da varinha, fez os papeis da mesa de Percy se empilharem todos para o lado, deixando-a com uma aparência limpa e organizada.

- Vamos, Sr. Weasley... Nós temos alguns bares para visitar essa noite... – Paul pôs-se ao lado do ruivo, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Ah, sim, muitos bares... – Seb completou, pondo-se do outro lado de Percy.

Ele não sabia por quê, mas aqueles dois lhe lembravam ligeiramente seus irmãos, Fred e Jorge.

- Lamento lhes decepcionar, rapazes... Mas eu tenho uma sopa quentinha me esperando em casa...

A imagem de sua mãe sentada à mesa da cozinha, o esperando até tarde para poder lhe esquentar uma sopa o fez sorrir. Casa... Essa palavra nunca lhe soara tão doce antes.

- Ah, entenda Paul... Ele voltou pra casa da mamãe... – Seb disse em tom zombeteiro, arrancando uma risada do outro.

Percy apenas sorriu.

- Exatamente, eu voltei pra casa da minha mãe... – e ele sorriu ainda mais, satisfeito consigo mesmo ao perceber que não se envergonhava disso. Ele morava na Toca, e aquilo era a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Então vamos...

Quase vinte minutos depois e Percy estava aparatando na sala de casa.

- Oh, vejam, ele chegou... – a voz da mãe exclamou assim que Percy se materializou por completo.

E a primeira coisa que Percy viu ao focar algo na sala, foi o par de olhos azuis.

- Querido, você não se importa em fazer companhia para a pequena Penny enquanto eu esquento seu jantar, não é?

Percy não respondeu. Simplesmente não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dos de Penélope. Apenas continuou ali, parado. Os longos braços soltos nas laterais do corpo, os olhos castanhos firmes nos olhos azuis de Penélope.

- Boa...noite, Percy... – ela forçou um sorriso, os olhos abaixaram-se rápido, fitando o tapete.

O ruivo mordeu a língua antes que a pergunta "o que você está fazendo aqui" saísse pela sua garganta. Murmurou um "boa noite", enquanto sentava-se no sofá em frente a ela, ainda sem desgrudar sua atenção dos cabelos loiros brilhantes.

Ela continuava linda. Os cabelos loiros caindo com cachos largos um pouco abaixo de seus ombros – eles haviam crescido desde a última vez em que ele a vira. O rostinho de anjo continuava pálido e com o nariz fino, feminino e levemente arrebitado. Os lábios finos e rosados curvados em um pequeno sorriso tímido.

Percy viu-se perdendo o ar brevemente, ao imaginar sua mão tocando novamente a pele macia da jovem á sua frente. Sentiu a boca seca quando essa cena se formou em sua mente. Passou a ponta da língua nos lábios, umedecendo-os, e quando percebeu, já havia aberto a boca e começado a falar.

- Penny, eu...

- Aqui está... Tudo o que você pediu... – O Sr. Weasley apareceu na sala, colocando-se ao lado de Penélope. Entregou um bloco de papeis para a loira, que sorriu em agradecimento e levantou-se da poltrona.

- Obrigada, Sr. Weasley... Então eu já vou...

Percy encolheu-se no sofá, sentindo-se péssimo pela situação. Como eles poderiam ter chegado naquele ponto!

Instantes depois, Penélope já havia se despedido da Sra. Weasley e aparatado.

- Querido, a sopa está pronta... – a Sra. Weasley informou, secando as mãos em um pano de prato.

- Obrigado, mamãe... Mas estou sem fome.

Com a cabeça baixa, Percy subiu as escadas, sentindo a madeira velha rangendo sob seus pés.

_Quase dez anos depois_

_Eu consigo entender_

_Que eu tinha que continuar fosse com ou sem você_

- Tio Percy, tio Percy...

Percy sentiu algo puxando sua calça e abaixou a cabeça, fitando a pequena figura ruiva de apenas quatro anos de idade. Deu um pequeno sorriso, abaixou e pegou no colo um David emburrado.

- Por que o Aaron pode entlar no tlenzinho e eu não! – perguntou,puxando o rosto de Percy para o seu.

- Eu já lhe expliquei, David... Porque ele tem onze anos e está indo para Hogwarts... – Percy disse, pacientemente.

- Eu quelo ir para Hogarti, tio! Eu quelo!

O ruivo mais velho deu uma risada, bagunçando os fios igualmente vermelhos do sobrinho.

- Quando você for maior, David... agora vamos, sua mãe está te esperando. – e virou-se, com o filho de Gina no colo, em direção a plataforma de saída.

Foi quando parou em um repente. E a pessoa que parou na sua frente estava com o mesmo semblante de surpresa.

- Percy... – a voz suave saiu fraca e falha, mas mesmo assim, doce, como anos atrás.

- Penny... – Percy deu um fraco sorriso ao ver a mulher de cabelos volumosos e encaracolados na sua frente. Seu olhar correu para a criança que ela tinha ao seu lado e seu olhar perdeu um pouco do brilho.

- Ih, olha tio... o tlenzinho ta apitando! – David, em seu colo, apontava para o trem que começava a soltar fumaça, indicando sua breve saída.

- Tia, eu vou perder o trem... – o garoto ao lado de Penny resmungou, um olhar espantado para as pessoas em volta e o medo claro de perder sua primeira ida a Hogwarts.

- Er... Pode ir, meu querido... Eu aviso sua mãe que não deu tempo de vocês se despedirem. – ela deu um beijo na testa do garoto, que empurrando seu malão, entrou rapidamente no trem.

- É seu... sobrinho? – Percy apontou o garoto que havia acabado de sair.

- Sim... E... ele também? – foi a vez dela questionar, indicando David em seu colo.

Percy sorriu afirmativamente.

- Filho da Gina e do Harry... Acabamos de deixar o Aaron, irmão mais velho dele... Primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Ah! O Mike também... – Penélope disse, com o sorriso tímido nos lábios.

- Ih tio, o tlenzinho ta indo embora... Olha...

David em seu colo, ainda não havia notado a presença de Penélope. Estava de costas para a loira, olhando a partida de trem e acenando.

- Tchau! Tchau!

Mas os olhos de Percy não desgrudaram dos de Penélope, e vice-versa. Não diziam nenhuma palavra, mas era como se estivessem trocando juras de amor. Há quanto tempo não se viam? Quanto tempo não trocavam uma palavra sequer, um olhar daqueles, então! O máximo que acontecia era Percy vê-la passar pelo corredor do Ministério, mas ainda assim era raro.

- Cabô! – David virou-se para os dois, com as mãozinhas viradas para o ar. Ele olhou para Penélope com curiosidade, e depois grudou a boca no ouvido de Percy, as mãos em volta, para que a moça não percebesse o que ele falava. – Quem é ela, tio?

Percy sorriu, endireitando David em seu colo, virou-o para a loira.

- David, essa é Penélope... Penny – realmente foi um choque para os dois quando ele a chamou daquela forma, mas Percy engoliu em seco e continuou. – Esse é David Weasley Potter.

- Muito prazer, David... – ela disse, de modo amável, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

O ruivo mais velho sentiu o perfume suave dela quando se aproximou. O leve balançar de seus cachos loiros o fez ter a leve sensação de que talvez ela fosse uma veela. Mas Percy sabia que a beleza dela era algo muito superior à das veelas.

David sorriu de volta e fitou Percy.

- Eu quelo sorvete, tio...

- Sorvete? Agora? Mas... – Percy começou a argumentar. Não queria deixar Penny ali, não depois de tanto tempo.

- Eu acho que seria uma boa idéia... Um sorvete de morango me cairia muito bem...

Percy olhou para Penélope, imediatamente. Ela sorria de modo angelical, os olhos azuis brilhando. E ele sentiu as famosas borboletas no estômago novamente. Ela também não queria deixá-lo ali.

Com um sorriso, ele concordou com a cabeça e os três foram até a sorveteria mais próxima.

- Aqui, David... Está sujo... – Penny se debruçou sobre a mesa, limpando um canto da boca de David, sujo de sorvete.

Sentado na cadeira de ferro, ele apenas continuou balançando as curtas perninhas, passou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos espetados e voltou a tomar seu sorvete.

- Então, er... Como vai no ministério? – Percy perguntou, comendo um pedaço de seu banana-split.

- Tudo bem, sabe... Depois que Remus tomou o poder de ministro não tivemos grandes problemas. Não é á toa que foi reeleito. Realmente foi difícil no começo, limpar toda a sujeira do Fudge.

Imediatamente seus olhos se levantaram, procurando os do homem á sua frente, como um pedido de desculpas.

- Eu não quis dizer... Bem...

- Não, tudo bem... Eu já estou grandinho o bastante pra aceitar que Fudge nunca foi um bom ministro.

- Nossa! Percy Weasley dizendo uma coisa dessas! Você realmente mudou. – ela disse, em um tom brincalhão, mas o outro manteve o olhar sério.

- Eu mudei muito mais do que você imagina, Penny...

Ela abaixou a cabeça, fitando o próprio colo.

- Tio, ela é sua namorada?

A voz fina de David pegou os dois de surpresa. Penny levantou a cabeça de imediato, fitando o menino com os olhos azuis arregalados. Percy, por sua vez, engasgou com um pedaço de banana.

- Oh meu Deus, Percy! Você está ficando roxo!

Ela deu um pulo de sua cadeira, correndo até ele. Deu alguns soquinhos em suas costas repetitivos, mas nada parecia fazê-lo melhorar. David continuava balançando as pernas, os pés sem tocarem o chão, sem entender o que realmente se passava em volta.

Em um gesto brusco, Penélope arrancou a varinha das vestes e apontou para a garganta de Percy.

- Minimous! – gritou, e no momento seguinte um pedaço de banana estava caído sobre a mesa e um Percy ofegante começava a recuperar a cor.

- Tio Percy! Isso é nojento! A mamãe sempre disse para não cuspir a comida! – David chamou a atenção, em um tom de bronca muito semelhante ao da Sra. Weasley.

Percy, extremamente encabulado e com os olhos arregalados, simplesmente ficou mudo, observando o sobrinho terminar de tomar o sorvete. E teria continuado daquele jeito por mais alguns segundos se a gargalhada de Penny não tivesse chegado em seus ouvidos. Dessa vez, o olhar confuso foi lançado dos dois ruivos para a loira.

- Você estava realmente engraçado, Percy! Até um menino de quatro anos dá uma bronca em você!

Ele não respondeu. Levantou-se de modo decidido, a segurou pelos braços a beijou.

Dessa vez, David deixou uma das bolas de seu sorvete cair no chão. De boca aberta, observou a cena, realmente chocado. Depois, piscou um olho e apontou para o casal se beijando.

- Eu sabia que vocês eram namorados!

_Nem sei como cheguei aqui_

_Mas saiba que eu estou feliz_

_A sua falta quase me matou_

_Hoje eu tenho tudo o que eu sempre quis_

- Percy, pare de suar! Você está sujando toda a roupa... – Gina ralhou, passando as mãos pelo terno de Percy.

Ele não respondeu. Torcia uma mão na outra, nervosamente. Olhava para a porta, depois para a irmã e em seguida para a multidão á sua frente.

- Ela está demorando...

- Deixe de ser ridículo... Você está patético. – Rony falou, rolando os olhos.

Percy normalmente teria lhe lançado um olhar de desgosto, afinal, ele estava ali para lhe apoiar! Mas seu nervosismo era tanto que o comentário de Rony foi simplesmente ignorado.

Mais uma vez, o olhar dele percorreu da porta para Ginny e novamente para a multidão.

- E se ela não aparecer?

- Homem de Deus, quer parar! Está pior que o Rony quando casou com a Mione! Eu tive que agüentar o casamento de todos os meus irmãos, mas você está mil vezes pior!

- É claro que ele tem que estar mais nervoso, Gin! Eu sou extremamente sexy, a Mione nunca me abandonaria. Mas olha só pra cara de limão azedo que o Percy tem!

- RON! Quer parar! – Gina lhe socou o braço, mas Rony apenas riu.

- É ela...

Não foi a voz fraca de Percy murmurando que fez Rony e Gina pararem de discutir, mas sim a marcha que começou a tocar. Os dois viraram suas atenções para onde Percy olhava. Realmente era ela.

Os cachos mais definidos, mas não menos loiros, caindo-lhes nos ombros nus. O vestido branco, longo e com algumas rendas nas bordas. Nas delicadas mãos, um buquê de rosas com pétalas suaves. Realmente, só poderia ser ela.

Quando Percy sentiu a mão segurando a sua, constatou que não se tratava de um anjo. Ela era real. De carne e osso. E quando saíssem daquela igreja, seria mais uma Weasley.

Mais ao canto, onde havia alguns jornalistas e fotógrafos, um deles escrevia freneticamente:

_ i "O novo ministro assumirá o poder assim que voltar da lua de mel" /i _

Ao seu lado, uma outra jornalista escrevia:

i _ "Após a saída de Remus Lupin, o jovem Sr. Weasley, novo ministro" /i _

_ i "O novo ministro e a primeira dama viajaram para o Egito, mas o Sr. Weasley afirma que já têm novos projetos para o mundo mágico" /i ._

- Oh, Arthur, é o meu bebê! – Molly exclamou, assoando o nariz em um lencinho branco.

- Não chore, Molly... Veja como ele está feliz... – ele juntou sua cabeça a da esposa e os dois fitaram, no altar, Percy e Penélope trocando as alianças.

FIM 

**N/A: **Se alguém não percebeu, Sebastien Lefebvre e Paul Thomas, os colegas de trabalho de Percy, são reais. Sebastien (ou Seb) é o guitarrista do Simple Plan, e Paul Thomas o baixista do Good Charlotte. Claro, eles tinham que estar em algo relacionados á mim!

**N/A: **Acho q deu pra perceber que desde a parte em que o Percy e o pai se reconciliam pra baixo a song ficou mais rápida, mais chata e menos detalhada. Pq? Pq eu vi a noticia em que minha paixão platônica está namorando. Sim, sim, Pierre Bouvier tem uma nova namorada.

**N/A**: Demorou, mas eu terminei a song (acho que demorei o mês todo pra escrever isso!). Eu já sou lerda por natureza, completa com uma dor insuportável e a pressão de entregar logo essa song pro challenge, acabou nisso. Mas, a Babi conseguiu (mais uma vez!). Eu escrevi a song morrendo de dor, deprimida (pelo fato do Pierre e a nova namorada) e realmente frustrada. Eu com certeza teria conseguido algo muito melhor. Que casamento xoxo foi esse! Blerg.. Mas está ai, a song á tempo do Challenge.

**N/A:** David Weasley Potter não tem nada haver com o baixista do Simple Plan. Na verdade, eu amo o nome David pra crianças, e esse vai ser o nome do meu primeiro filho. Aaron, o irmão de David, não tem nada haver com o primeiro baterista do Good Charlotte nem com o Aaron Carter. Aaron vai ser o nome do meu afilhado (pelo menos é o q diz a Any XD).

**N/A:** Sim, essa foi a song com mais N/As q eu já fiz XD mas prometo q essa é a última! Dedico essa song á:

**Babi** (mamy!), pelo simples fato de q foi ela q me fez gostar desse casal, foi ela q criou o Challenge e se não fosse por ela, eu não teria me esforçado pra terminar a song (todos sabem q eu sou um desastre pra terminar fics/songs).

**Percy** (nem preciso dizer pq, neh?), por ser tão chato, implicante e certinho, mas mesmo assim, me paparicar tanto e claro, fazer a Babi feliz

**Mary,** q teve q me agüentar todos os dias dizendo q precisava terminar a song, e eu nunca q terminava. Por ter feito a capa da song, claro. Q brigava comigo quando eu começava a chorar por causa do Pierre e pelo simples fato de ser minha glamurosa rainha do funk (eu tinha q dizer isso!)

**Any, **por ter me abandonado durante toda a escritura da song, mas ainda assim, ter sido a primeira a ler o começo dela. Por ter me emprestado o Aaron e por ser a melhor amiga q alguém pode ter.

**Ayesha, **por ter a santa paciência de corrigir meus erros de português, por além de beta, ser uma grande amiga. E por, mesmo achando q o Percy é um personagem insignificante, vai corrigir tudo isso aqui

Amo tdas vcs D

Yeah, Simple Plan!

Aqui é Jamie Lefebvre (ou Ka Radcliffe, ou Ka Popsicle Pete, ou Kaká, ou Kassia, ou simplesmente Ka, como vcs preferirem), falando diretamente da frente do pc, morrendo de dor e sono.

É com vcs ai!

D

----------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Babi:**

1Uau, que fanfic. Outra caracterização perfeita para o Percy, muito bem demonstrada em trechos que você deixa claro que, por mais que esteja arrependido de brigar com os pais, ele ainda vê o nome Weasley como algo inferior. Fez isso sem torná-lo um desalmado e sim marcando mais a personalidade dele. A fanfic se encaixa perfeitamente com a música, tem uma história envolvente e bem estruturada. Algumas cenas ali serão inesquecíveis para mim, como o flashback em que Percy relembra a sua infância. Foi uma coisa muito fofa! Sem contar a cena em que ele entra n'A Toca e a Penny está lá, mas não por causa dele. Fiquei com muita dó de Percy e deu para entender bem o quanto ele estava arrependido e o quão difícil seria voltar atrás. A reconciliação no final foi muito fofa, David deu uma encrementada especial à cena e aquele beijo que Percy deu da Penny foi muito "uau, ele mudou!". Parabéns, Kássia!


End file.
